


Are You Implying That Opposites Attract?

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drunk Sex, Embarrassment, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Submissive Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For gracerene09.</p><p>Now that they’re both single and retired from monster hunting, Jason and Percy are spending a lot more time together. But when they get completely trashed one night, things get a little out of hand, and they discover just how well they fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Implying That Opposites Attract?

“Jason, you’re seriously going to drink more? Really?  _ Really? _ Bro, you can barely stand.”

“Come on, one last shot. Do it with me.”

Percy laughed, loud and wild. 

“Actually… you don’t need to convince me. Fucking fuck yeah. Let’s do it.”

“We’re gonna die, bro.”

“Yeah. In style.”

Jason snickered so hard he sloshed the bourbon out of the shot glass he was pouring. Pulling the bottle upright with a hissed,  _ “Shit!” _ he burst out laughing again, falling against a cackling Percy.

“We’re  _ dying _ , Jason. It’s official. We’re just gonna die a horrible alcohol-y death.”

Jason grinned at his friend and raised his shot.

“Cheers!”

A quick throw back, a gasp for breath, and then they were both smiling at each other like they’d just reached their greatest achievement in life. Until Percy started laughing softly, placing a hand on Jason’s shoulder to better level with his bro.

“You know you’re fucked… when the alcohol doesn’t even burn going down anymore. Especially when it’s alcohol you don’t even like in the first place.”

Jason nodded madly, wrapping an arm around Percy’s ribs. He felt his nose crinkle in giddy delight. Percy always got to the deep of things. Especially when it came to alcohol. That’s something he’d learned about the great and awesome son of Poseidon after they started spending more time together.

A hand on Jason’s face startled him out of his foggy thoughts. Percy was brushing soft fingertips against his nose.

“Y’know- it’s cute when your nose does that. Like, I know I’ve told a winning joke when you do that. It’s almost like... a goal now, y’know? Make Jason’s nose crinkle.”

Jason couldn’t help but feel like someone threw a nice big brick of revelation at his inebriation window. Percy was so cool. He gave Jason such nice compliments, and was always aware of what his friends were doing and feeling. Like, Jason seriously fucking loved this dude. He  _ loved  _ him.

“I love you.”

Percy’s eyes went wide.

“Thanks, bro. I love you too also.”

“You can’t say, ‘too also.’”

“But I love you a lot.”

Percy’s eyes were both earnest and playful, and Jason knew he’d defend his drunken grammar mistake to the grave. That’s another thing he loved about Percy.

He was staring at Percy’s lips. Oops.

By the time he realized how uncool that might be and looked up at Percy’s eyes, Percy had already dropped his gaze. They stood there for a few minutes, swaying lightly in their mutual embrace, eyes flickering around, before finally regaining eye contact. 

The moment turned tense. Or at least as tense as things can get when you’re drunk, when every idea you have goes through absolute minimal filtering before being said out loud. As Percy proved.

“You wanna?”

Jason nodded. It just seemed right. Percy was totally the best ever and, like, Jason wasn’t homophobic or anything. So what the hell, right? Might as well see what happens when you take the male bonding thing to a whole new level.

Besides, he was really fucking horny.

Jason kind of expected to take charge. But in the time it took him to officially decide that, “Yes, we’re doing this,” and square off with his friend, Percy had already dug his fingers into Jason’s shoulders and smashed their mouths together.

Jason laughed and pulled away, vaguely registering pain in his face from where Percy had been a little too enthusiastic and  _ a lot _ too drunk to judge distances properly, coming in too hot for the kiss.

“Sorry.”

Jason shook his head, though he appreciated the look of basically unremorseful sheepishness on Percy’s face. It was cute, the blush it brought out, but it didn’t make him feel like he had to comfort his bud. No “Oh, no, it’s alright, don’t worry about it-” There was never any need to micromanage Percy’s feelings. He loved that about his friend too.

He tightened his arms around Percy and leaned down to kiss him again, making sure to be a bit more controlled than the reckless Poseidon child.

Percy melted in his arms, melted into the kiss, and, honestly, Jason was surprised he didn’t just kind of melt out of existence entirely. He’d never kissed a mouth that was this pliant, this welcoming, this  _ vulnerable _ . Percy mewled against Jason’s lips and Jason felt something snap inside him. That caveman aggression he sometimes felt after a good workout seemed to pump up his muscles and inflate his chest. 

He guided Percy across around so the guy was backed up against the table. He was pressed up against Jason even tighter now that there wasn’t anywhere for his body to retreat to under the pressure. 

Jason’s efforts were rewarded with a moan. Percy struggled to shift his legs from between Jason and the table. His thighs ended up outside of Jason’s legs, inviting him closer, inviting him  _ inside _ Percy’s space in a new way.

Jason pulled back.

“Is this too fast?”

“I mean…” Percy trailed off for a moment. “You want to do what your dick wants to do?”

That caught Jason by surprise. His dick? Whoa, yeah. Yeah, it was definitely hard, and he knew what it wanted. Maybe he wouldn’t have known before but Percy’s words and legwork kind of definitely clued him in. Yeah, he wanted to find a nice warm home for his dick on this cold winter night.

Trying to keep a straight face at his own cheesy thoughts lest they ruin the mood, he ground his hips between Percy’s legs.

“I don’t know. You okay with what my dick wants to do?”

There was a flicker of doubt in his friend’s eyes and Percy looked away.

“Is that weird?”

“My aching balls don’t seem to think so,” said Jason, making little helpless grinding movements between Percy’s spread legs.

Percy snickered, but then returned to looking worried.

“Yeah, but what do  _ you  _ think?”

Ok, so maybe he was wrong about never needing to micromanage Percy’s feelings. It seemed that even the great Percy Jackson sometimes felt insecure about what he wanted. Though considering what they were discussing, that made sense.

“I think... I really, really,  _ really  _ want to fuck that tight ass of yours-” Jason squeezed Percy’s ass cheek for emphasis and won a wanton gasp and moan for his efforts. “And if you want me to do that, you should go ahead and not feel bad about it. Because my eternal gratitude will place me firmly as the very  _ last _ person to judge you for that.”

Percy seemed like he was having trouble catching up with the words, but then his face lifted and he nodded.

“Alright. Here?”

Jason looked behind him.

“I mean, there’s a perfectly good couch right over there.”

Percy looked over, took a deep breath and nodded.

“Alright. Yeah, I want to… go there… and do that.”

Jason snorted and then found himself laughing uncontrollably. Percy joined him. Pulling Percy away from the table, Jason grabbed Percy’s hand and started moving toward the couch.

“Come on then, sexy. Let’s see what you got.”

Percy followed him most of the way before pulling his hand away to start getting undressed. Good idea.

By the time Jason fell onto the couch, and Percy drunkenly tripped and fell on top of him, they were down to their underwear. As Jason found Percy’s neck to nibble and lick and suck, he mused on the how fast time flew when drunk. They’d been taking a shot just a moment ago, and then kissing, and now he didn’t even actually remember taking his clothes off- he just knew that he wanted to, and the next moment, his clothes were gone.

Percy’s hand on his dick got his head in the game.

Whoa, someone knew what he wanted. Growling, Jason got both hands on that amazing ass and kneaded, squeezing and pulling it apart and smacking it until Percy was going completely wild on top of him.

“Please. Please, Jason. I  _ want  _ you. Please. Want to get fucked. Want to get filled. Please.”

“Shhhhh-”

Honestly, Jason  was a little shocked. Percy saying he was willing to get fucked was one thing, but Percy  _ begging  _ for it?  _ Whoa _ .

Shocked or not by this discovery, Jason wasn’t one to disappoint, so he peeled Percy’s boxers off his ass and dragged his fingers across that tight hole. Percy moaned- high and thin- and tried to push back on the fingers.

“Hey. Whoa. Hold on. We need like- lube- or, actually-”

Jason spotted his jeans and remembered that he still carried lube in the back pocket. Just a small bottle, but- you know. Just in case. He’d had quite a few one-night stands since he and Piper had broken up, and he’d discovered along the way that having a bottle always ready was a game changer.

He pushed Percy off and went for the bottle.

Percy whined at first, but calmed down when Jason showed him the bottle.

“Don’t worry, dude. I wouldn’t leave you hanging like that. Not when you’re such an obviously needy bottom.”

Jason didn’t think Percy did it on purpose, but the guy basically lit up when he was bestowed that title. It was somewhere between adorable and just…  _ flooring _ . This guy really,  _ really  _ wanted to have a cock fuck him open until his hole was sloppy and well-used. Who woulda thunk it about Percy Jackson?

“You wanna lie down?”

Percy thought about it, then shook his head, crawling into his lap as Jason sat down and throwing his arms over Jason’s shoulders. Jason noticed that he’d taken his boxers the rest of the way off at some point.

“No, like this.”

“I  _ like  _ this. I can see your face.”

“And you can see what you’re doing to me,” Percy reminded him.

“Yeah.”

Fingers all lubed up- and when exactly had that happened?- Jason touched Percy’s hole again, exploring the folds of the rim with his fingertip. 

Percy hadn’t been joking about Jason getting basically front row seats to seeing what effect his actions would have on his friend. Because the moment Jason’s finger pads caught on that rim, Percy’s whole expression fell apart in complete desperation. His eyebrows drew up, his mouth fell open and his cheeks flared a bright, bright red. 

Jason’s favorite sight was Percy’s eyes, and he watched them closely as he carefully worked his finger inside Percy’s body. Dark, with pupils blown out, his eyes were partially obscured under the prettiest fan of eyelashes. Percy wasn’t meeting Jason’s gaze, but rather staring at a point somewhere on Jason’s chest, obviously too overcome with pleasure to be able to hold a silent conversation. Jason brushed his thumb over the soft skin on Percy’s cheekbone and watched those eyelashes flutter. Percy made eye contact for only a moment before his eyes rolled back as Jason pushed in a second finger.

“When’s the last time you did this?” Jason asked idly as he worked his fingers inside Percy.

Percy shook his head and sighed out his words.

“Never...”

Jason was worried suddenly. He was completely  _ smashed _ , and now he was in charge of making sure Percy’s first experience with anal sex wasn’t an absolute nightmare?

“But you’ve done it yourself, right?”

Percy shook his head again, finally meeting Jason’s gaze.

“It’s fine, Jason. I want you to. I really, really want you to. I trust you.”

Jason would have argued, but then Percy kissed him, and he dropped the subject. Instead, he pushed his second finger in further and reveled in the moan that elicited.

Fuck, with encouragement like that, how could he continue hitting the brakes and thinking too much? Jason realized that Percy was trying to ride his fingers and _dear_ _god_ , he was sitting here, just lightly wiggling his fingers like a fucking idiot. 

Regaining focus on the task at hand, Jason went at it, shifting Percy slightly in his lap so he could fuck his fingers properly into Percy, trying to keep them loose and pliant. Percy’s bucking was so enthusiastic that Jason was honestly scared his fingers might get hurt.

It hit him that curling his fingers was probably the smart thing to do because-  _ duh- _ prostate, and he hurriedly changed tactics to trying to aim for the damn thing. Percy seemed to appreciate the effort and Jason patted himself on the back for a job well done. Wait, when did he end up on his back? Then, he started thinking again, and had to pull away from the kiss.

“But doesn’t it hurt if you’ve never done this before? We should probably take it slower.”

Percy moaned, and it was a sound that was both wanton and frustrated.

“Jason, if we go any slower, we’re never going to make it to the finish line.”

Percy tried to kiss him again, but Jason dodged the attempt. Percy contentedly settled for nibbling on his ear.

“Yeah, but does it hurt?”

Percy sighed and pulled away, looking down at Jason with a full-on pout.

“Yes, it stings. But I’m drunk and I don’t care. And, honestly? I just really, really want that big fat cock of yours in me now. Please?”

Jason stared.

“Please?”

And to make his argument, Percy sat up and bore down on the fingers inside him so hard that Jason’s hand had no choice but to be pushed down against Jason’s own neglected dick, which immediately agreed with Percy’s very, very valid and intelligent points. Percy really never got enough credit for his absolutely stellar smarts.

“Yeah, alright. Whatever you want,  _ sweetheart _ .”

Percy rose up quickly, coming up off the fingers, and Jason finally had the presence of mind to really  _ actually  _ examine what he was working with. Which is when he realized that he’d never taken the time to actually  _ see  _ Percy naked. Holy  _ fuck _ , the guy looked good. All lean muscle and straining cock and trembling thighs.

With a groan, Jason rolled forward, curling up off the couch and pushing Percy down onto his back. Oh, Percy was going to get some dick tonight alright. He was going to get so much of it, he’d fucking need a wheelchair in the morning.

Rising up to examine Percy in such a vulnerable position from up above, Jason slowly pulled off his own boxers. Percy whined, frustrated at being visually teased, but not reaching forward to help accelerate the process. In fact, his hands were both splayed on either side of his head in the most damn submissive gesture possible. Growling, Jason shoved his boxers down the rest of the way and, yanking Percy by his thighs, dragged his friend into his lap.

Percy squawked and bared his neck, but otherwise didn’t complain.

Jason pulled one hand away from his lover’s absolutely stunning body and moved his dick to where it needed to be. Then he pushed.

A hiss from Percy.

Shit. He forgot that he should probably apply more lube. He reached for the bottle, but Percy stopped him.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t need more. I want it rough. I want you to wreck me. Please.  _ Please _ , Jason.”

Jason’s thoughts halted. Umm… no. No way in Hades was that happening. On the one hand, what Percy was suggesting sounded kinky as fuck. On the other? Fucking hell no. That just wouldn’t be fun for anyone involved.

Percy needed to learn to take a dick before he could start making demands like that.

“Alright, dude, but I need you to flip over.”

Percy choked and did as he was told.

“Yessir. Please. Fuck- Fuck me. Fucking take me with your big dick, Jason.”

Jason went ahead and lubed up properly as soon as Percy’s eyes weren’t on him. That would have definitely been a bad idea, and he thanked all the Olympians and all the Titans and even  _ Gaia  _ that, for all his drunkenness, he’d had the presence of mind to realize that before making a fatal mistake.

“Jason, please. Come on, man.. Don’t fucking tease me anymore. I need it so bad.  _ Please _ .”

Percy had spread his knees on the couch and was rolling his hips, frotting helplessly against the cushions, obviously just completely gone with need. 

Amazing what you find out about your friends when you have sex with them. 

Jason pushed his lubed up fingers inside Percy one more time just to make sure that everything was good to go and, secretly, because he was so drunk he wanted to double check that he’d actually prepped Percy and hadn’t merely imagined the whole thing.

“No, Jason, please.”

This plea came with a sob. And then another. Percy was actually honest to god  _ crying  _ he wanted to get fucked so bad. Jason draped himself over his friend, wrapping him in his arms and kissing his neck.

“Shh- sh- sh- sh-... I got you, dude. You’ve been so good for me. Such a good needy bottom. And I’m going to reward you for it.”

He reached down and aligned his dick with Percy’s asshole .

“Go ahead, Percy. Go ahead and push back onto my cock like a good little slut. See how much you can take.”

Percy moaned so loudly it was almost a shout, and then he was obediently pushing back, trying to take as much of Jason’s cock as he could. Jason grit his teeth and held steady, letting Percy work him in deeper and deeper.

Yeah, there,  _ right there _ . That was the deepest any girl had ever taken his dick. No balls-deep fucking for sons of Jupiter, not with their “gift.” But that was ok. He would rather a lover that wasn’t injured than one that could take the whole-

Percy kept pushing.

“Perce, it’s ok. You don’t have to-”

Jason’s strained voice was drowned out by a loose and open moan from Percy, who didn’t seem to be at all put out by Jason’s size. Jason only had a moment to look down in disbelief when he felt Percy coming to a halt, flush against his body. 

Motherfucker had taken the whole thing.

Jason was still staring down in wonder when Percy shuddered, long and hard. His voice came quietly, subdued from all its previous needy loudness. He sounded almost hesitant, like he was worried Jason would turn his request down.

“Jason, please? Please fuck me. I just- I really need you to do this. I really need this.”

It almost sounded like Percy was crying again, especially since he had his face buried in his palms like he was trying to hide, and Jason carefully smoothed his hands over Percy’s back to try to comfort him.

“It’s ok, babe. It’s ok. You did so good, taking that whole thing. Nobody’s ever done that before, you know?” Jason shifted his knees to get a better position. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Finally getting a firm grip on Percy’s hips, Jason rolled his hips, sliding in and out neatly and firmly, in one smooth roll. Percy’s back arched and he hissed.

“ _ Yessss… _ ”

Jason wasn’t sure when he’d decided that he had the all-clear and decided to make a second thrust, but here he was, thrusting into his best friend over and over and over, pulling Percy’s hips harder back against his body, reveling in the loud and lewd slap of skin against skin. He could hear Percy praising him quietly. Telling him how big his cock felt and how good it felt inside him and how it was opening him up and destroying him.

When Jason reached a plateau and couldn’t speed up anymore, he pushed one hand against Percy’s shoulder and his friend collapsed under him, face and chest pressed firmly into the cushions, ass up in the air. Jason rose on his feet, toes digging into the couch cushions, and used the leverage to fuck harder, faster. Thank god for years of demigod training, because he was really giving Percy his all, desperate to please that begging, mewling mess that his friend had transformed into.

Finally-- _ finally-- _ because really, Jason was worried his hips might break, Percy came. He lost control of his hips, bucking back onto Jason with all the force his position allowed, and he made a long, broken sound into the couch cushions as his muscles spasmed and convulsed around Jason’s dick.

Shuddering with pleasure, and feeling his own orgasm, there,  _ right there _ , Jason slowed his motions and made one- two- three deliberate, measured thrusts before he, too, was gone.

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

Percy’s eyes felt glued shut.

The sharp pain in the back of his head was probably what woke him up. It wasn’t the  _ worst  _ possible hangover- at least he didn’t feel like he needed to run to throw up- but it definitely sucked. He really needed to commit to only drinking clear liquors.

Jason was on top of him. Naked. They seemed to be under a blanket, but otherwise, they’d pretty much fallen where they’d fucked, if the sofa fabric he could feel under his face was anything to go by. Not to mention the sticky mess all over his lower body.

Slowly, and only with the help of his eyebrow lifting, he managed to open one eye. It was either a pale dawn or a really rainy morning. The light in the room was gray and serene.

He pulled a huge breath through his nose. Unsatisfying. Jason was heavy and just absolutely intent on crushing him. So he breathed deeply again, consciously expanding his ribcage to lift Jason off his lungs. Better. Still...

“Jason…”

“Nn.”

“Get off, you fat bastard.”

Jason snorted and started to shift. He moved his limbs like a drugged spider, uncoordinated and bracing in the least energy efficient way possible, but he finally managed to slide sideways off of Percy.

“Thanks.”

“Mmm…”

Jason wrapped him in his arms and Percy couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Who knew you were so cuddly?”

“Who knew you were so  _ needy? _ ”

Percy smiled. And then the smile dropped and both eyes opened fully.

“I’m not needy.”

“Sure, you just beg for cock because it’s critical to your survival.”

Percy’s scalp shifted back on his skull in alarm. He’d…

He’d…

Oh no.

Percy pushed himself up onto one elbow. His voice came out a lot more heated than he intended.

“I was drunk.”

Jason was immediately blinking into full wakefulness.

“Yeah. So? You were still begging for my cock to… I think you said something about filling you up and knocking you up and splitting you open?”

“Yeah, but I was  _ drunk _ .”

He was now sitting, his shoulders tense and a deep anger born of shame tightening his chest. Jason started to sit up too.

“Dude, it’s ok. It was hot as hell.”

“No, it’s  _ not  _ ok. You seem to think I’m some slut that’s just desperate for cock and that’s not ok. I’m not  _ that _ . We had fun. That was it. And you’re an ass for assuming anything more than that about me.”

Jason remained silent. Percy could feel waves of judgement rolling off of him. Not judgement for the way Percy had acted last night, but the way he was acting right now. And yet Percy couldn’t help himself. He needed Jason to understand that he was… he was…

He had to turn away from his friend to hide the trembling in his jaw.

Silence settled in.

Percy’s hangover vouched for his attention through the raw embarrassment that was thundering through his psyche. Jason shifted behind him. It was cold in the room without the blanket.

A hesitant hand stroked over his shoulder blade.

Percy shivered under it, but didn’t pull away.

Jason moved around on the couch and lips pressed against his shoulder.

“Did you… do you ever fantasize about acting like that? Or was it a surprise?”

Worst question Jason could have possibly asked. The guy had an uncanny knack for understanding the very heart of a situation.

“...surprise.”

Jason nodded against his skin.

“Yeah, I’d be pretty upset too. I just don’t think of myself as being like that, and _learning_ that with a _witness_ _present_...”

“I don’t want to be like that.”

“Why not?”

“We’re equals, aren’t we? You, me- bros,  _ best buds _ .”

“Well, maybe a little more than bros after last night-”

“Jason!”

“But yeah, we’re equals. You gave as good as you got.”

Percy finally turned to look at his asshole friend.

“ _ Excuse  _ you.”

Jason grinned his famous wolf grin.

“Sorry, was that too innuendo-laced?”

“That was too rubbing-salt-in-the-wound, and I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Except he didn’t have a chance to execute his master murder plan because Jason kissed him, and it was sweet and gentle, and worth every apology in the world. Jason pulled away and spoke in low rumbly tones.

“Did you ever think Annabeth was less than you?”

“No… but Annabeth never fell apart into a shaky, sobby, begging mess during sex.”

“Mmm… neither did Piper. Or any other girl I’ve ever been with-”

“Great, thanks.”

“But I wish they had.”

Percy pulled away from the lingering almost-kiss so he could study Jason’s eyes. 

Jason just shrugged.

“I loved every minute of your pleading and shivering last night. It like,  _ did  _ things to me. You know that caveman feeling we get after a good workout?”

Percy nodded. The phrase had become something of a well-loved cliché between them.

“Well, I felt that last night. From the first kiss all the way until I got you off. And I liked it.  _ You  _ liked it.”

“So are you… implying some kind of ‘opposites attract’ logic here? That you need someone who’s extra subby to  _ really  _ get your engine going?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

Percy thought about it. He was glad that at least  _ Jason’s  _ revelation about his sexual preferences was easy.

“Percy.”

Percy looked up.

“How did… you know, being all needy work for you? I mean, I assumed you liked it, but… maybe you’ve had better?”

Ahhhh… Jason’s freaky insight struck again. He’d absolutely, definitely, 100%  _ never  _ had a more satisfying orgasm than the one he’d had last night. But he really didn’t feel like admitting that out loud. Just then, he realized that he’d also never been this sore after sex before. Wasn’t gonna admit to that either. One embarrassing problem at a time, please. 

He gave his best cheeky smile. The kind that drove serious people like Annabeth and Nico insane.

“Grace, you’re not implying that you’re hoping for a repeat performance, are you?”

He wasn’t expecting for Jason to push him down onto the couch and pin him, but that’s exactly what happened. One minute, he was being flirty, the next- his upper arms were being crushed in Jason’s powerful grip. Jason’s face was full of lust and fury, and a full body shudder broke out across Percy’s muscles. He had to consciously restrain himself from baring his neck and spreading his legs.

“That’s exactly what I’m hoping for, Jackson. You, under me, begging for it. Gagging for it. I want to destroy that sweet ass of yours all over again.”

Percy barely contained the squeak in his throat. He wanted to say something silly. Something to reject Jason. But next thing he knew, his legs were spreading after all.

“ _ Please _ .”


End file.
